


the great gig in the sky

by tyrosretell



Series: the last question [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Child Loss, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Ose MOROSE, Past Character Death, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, like this one's really gonna hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrosretell/pseuds/tyrosretell
Summary: There was an excruciating pain spreading in his chest, like the jagged pieces of his shattered heart were cutting through walls and arteries.I’m so sorry, Rose. I lost him. I lost our son.-Greg finds out, and there is no pain in the universe that could ever equal to the loss of a child.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Greg Universe, Connie Maheswaran & Pink Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Greg Universe & Pink Steven Universe, Greg Universe & Steven Universe
Series: the last question [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581430
Comments: 11
Kudos: 166





	the great gig in the sky

“ _And I am not frightened of dying_

_Any time will do, I don't mind_

_Why should I be frightened of dying?_ ”

— “The Great Gig in the Sky”, Pink Floyd

He fell out of the van, onto his knees, one hand clutching at his chest and the other clawing at the sand. A high-pitched whine escaped his throat as he shook uncontrollably on the ground. Above him, Connie was trying to help him back up. She sounded panicked. He didn’t care. Let it all end for him.

His son was dead.

* * *

Whether it was before, during, or after Rose, Greg Universe had never felt like a part of the Crystal Gems. 

He was 100% human. He couldn’t fuse. He couldn’t fight. And if he was being honest, he never wanted to be able to. Magic, especially shapeshifting, brought him strong feelings of discomfort. It wasn’t _right._ It changed too many facts about reality that he had grown to trust as a constant over the years. The fact that the Crystal Gems—peaceful or not—were literally alien invaders only increased his anxieties.

When Steven was born, Greg couldn’t help but fear that he would be unable to bond with his son. His _half-gem_ son, holy crap.

Despite his concerns, Greg took comfort in one thing: Steven’s health. No one knew exactly what kind of traits a gem-human hybrid would have, but Garnet assured Greg repeatedly that Steven’s health would be perfect— _better_ than a human’s. Garnet couldn’t see far enough to confirm it, but she was certain that Steven would have a longer lifespan than the average human as well.

And as Steven grew in both size and character throughout the years, Greg marveled at the bright future his son had. 

“ _We… are the Crystal Gems! We’ll always save the day,_ ” Steven had sung with a toothy grin, and it made Greg’s heart swell.

Sometimes, he would dream about his son spreading love, kindness, and music around the Earth for hundreds, maybe even _thousands_ of years. It would never fail to bring a smile to his face. It also served as inspiration for several of his albums.

Several more years down the road, his dreams weren’t far off the mark at all.

“ _It’s called Little Homeschool, Dad. I think… I think we can really help Earth become a home for all these gems this way,_ ” Steven had presented—pamphlets and all—with an uncertain smile, and Greg felt so proud of the responsible, compassionate man his son had become.

_God, if only Rose could be here to see._

* * *

_This is the end,_ Greg thought, sobbing against the sand as he pulled at his hair. There was an excruciating pain spreading in his chest, like the jagged pieces of his shattered heart were cutting through walls and arteries. _I’m so sorry, Rose. I lost him. I lost our son._

* * *

In the past few years, Greg had worried about his heart. His health wasn’t getting any better with his age, and all of Steven’s adventures back when the whole Homeworld fiasco had started definitely lopped off a sizable chunk of it.

He didn’t want to leave Steven, but if the worst case scenario happened… at least he had the Crystal Gems. Still, he was staying in Steven’s life for as long as possible. Having buried his own father at 16, Greg didn’t want Steven to have to carry that weight so soon.

But never—not in his worst nightmares—did Greg ever consider the thought that he would be burying Steven first.

* * *

Something pink flooded his vision as he was hoisted into one of the seats of the van.

* * *

“Mr. Universe,” Connie said. It didn’t sound like a greeting. Everything about her body language was wrong. Steven was glowing bright pink today—probably another new power, which Greg had learned to take in stride lest his poor heart finally give out. Steven was never the type of kid who would drink, smoke, or do drugs—thank _God_ —but Greg still had to wonder if all the dangerous magic was worth the trade.

“Connie, Steven! What brings you here this early in the morning? The sun’s barely up.”

Greg frowned in concern. Though Steven’s hands were in his jacket pockets, he seemed to be glued to Connie’s side. While Greg would usually tease his son for the blatant PDA, Steven looked extremely distant for someone so close to another. Or maybe he was in shock? _He isn’t blinking at all…_

“You weren’t answering your phone, and I didn’t think this was right to say over a voice message,” Connie continued, and Greg turned his attention from his son onto his possible future daughter-in-law. She looked exhausted as well. Her eyes were rimmed with red. 

_Wait a minute._ He wasn’t going to be a grandfather any time soon, was he?

“Something—something happened, and—” Connie sucked in a breath. Greg couldn’t remember the last time he heard Connie stutter. Oh _man,_ he really _was_ going to be a grandfather soon— “St-Steven’s… gone.”

Oh.

Greg raised an eyebrow. _This was more magic stuff, wasn’t it?_

“Uh, Steven’s right next to you, Connie.”

“I think… you should sit down for this.”

* * *

Through the tears, he was faced with the sight of—of his son? _Rose?_ No, it couldn’t be. Everything about him, from his posture to his facial expressions—none of it was Rose. None of it was Steven, either.

“Who—who _are_ you?” Greg whispered.

His son—his son’s _ghost_ frowned, leaning back, and did not respond.

* * *

“ _There's no reason for it, you've gotta go sometime_

 _If you can hear this whispering you are dying_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Greg. 
> 
> To be continued.


End file.
